1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns coal gasification and the like that employs a high pressure procedure which generates small particulate slag that becomes entrained with the synthesis gas generated. More particularly the invention concerns a slag trap structure that is particularly adaptable to the foregoing high pressure gasification procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that in the generation of synthesis gas from finely divided materials, such as powdered coal, the use of a high pressure synthesis gas generator tends to develop slag that is only partially removed in a liquid state by run off from the reactor. And, the process also tends to develop a substantial quantity of small particulate slag that becomes entrained with the synthesis gas as it is produced. Such small particulate slag tends to be carried over with the synthesis gas to equipment which follows such as a waste heat boiler. And, in such equipment the slag tends to deposit out and foul the boiler tubes or the like.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a slag trap structure which enables the small particulate slag that is entrained with synthesis gas, to be removed in a high pressure vessel where some clean synthesis gas is recirculated to assist in the removal process.